villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikono Dilira
"She was the best, none could ever compare to that woman; to even find an equal to her would be an insult to her healing capabilities. Smart, talented, sophisticated, she had it all; the only problem was that she always seemed so withdrawn, so damn depressed. She hid something from the world, something so terrible that not even her confidante knew..." ~??? Mikono Dilira is a healer thought to be long dead during the Nazlar War of Thyria, it would end out she survived and continued living in secret long after the war. Ostracized at a young age due to her familial lineage, that being half-demon half-human, she would learn she had healing prowess beyond anyone's on the planet Thyria by her lonesome. Hiding her demonic features, she would put herself under the guise of cloaked healer, not allowing anyone to see her unless absolutely necessary. In this end, she would gain very few but close friends, all the while keeping her secrets to herself. She would eventually learn she was the physical incarnation of Veda, and grew to despise the fact that she was under the control of something that she had no power over. Coupled with the fact that she would also be the leader of Veda's incarnations, she learned to hate the tentacle-god beyond all others. Personality From the beginning of her young age, Mikono was a severely depressed child, taking in the knowledge that she was a half-breed of sorts, a Nazlar and a Zendarion. Her parents death at a young age led her believe that the world was unfair and that no one cares about anyone but themselves. Being thought of as a half-breed fed to this ideal and thus figured no one cared about her existence, no matter the person. It was until later in her life when she discovered her abilities to heal others that she decided to see if she could change Thyria. Mikono would also eventually learn of her being an Incarnation to Veda, and despised it to a full entirety. But with that, she also had access to many powers that God of Knowledge would pass onto her being as she is an incarnation; and as such used them to her own devices as a way to spite Veda. But in repercussion, she also grew to highly despise herself as well, finding herself as nothing more than a tool for Veda to use as he pleases. She is also a practical and rational thinker and as a result, tends to stress over many details no matter how small they are. This leads to a perfectionist ideal in which she will also tend to stress over if things are not in order; as well as bother her own self-esteem in the fact she if she cannot complete what she must do, then she feels unworthy. This perfectionism also leads to the desire wanting to be acknowledged by others, but not be seen as a half-breed to others, and as such dons the cloak to hide her identity. Appearance Mikono appears as a grey-skinned woman, with black eyes and shoulder-length black hair with bangs that cover her ears. She normally seen wearing a black kimono, as most Nazlar wear, and sandals with heels. She rarely shows emotions and keeps herself from most by folding her arms as a defense mechanism. She at times wears a grey cloak to hide her features. History Era I Era II Powers *Healing - With her hands, she can heal others back to optimal health *Memory Alteration - She can change the memories of others she comes into contact with *Knowledge Bestowal - She can pass on knowledge telepathically *Internal Rupturing - With her own abilities to heal, she can reverse the process by attacking with the energy she heals with *Regenerative Healing - She can heal herself by focusing her mind to where the injury is *Age Manipulation - Mikono can change her own age at will, making her semi-immortal *Enviromental Manipulation Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Female Characters Category:Good-Aligned Characters